


Cabal

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga Huffflepuff's Cup is placed in the Lestrange vault.<br/>Bellatrix and Helga Hufflepufff's Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabal

The significance had escaped none of them, and they had all been young and beautiful then, even the Dark Lord. His hair was still rich then, his face firm and whole, and his nose, cheekbones and brows aristocratic. And they were all sane, before their hearts were separated from their bodies, before their hearts were separated from their minds in Azkaban. Beautiful and whole, they looked at the chalice so holy no one was permitted to drink from it. It was to be placed in their vault to be guarded safe by their family. It would wait until one day an heir yet unborn would hold it, then give his soul to it that their Dark Lord might live again. They stood in the vault as their Dark Lord held it now, to show them.

They had not been allowed to handle it. Even Rabastan was curious for once, his eyes intrigued and bright, his mind full of antiques as he hovered near it. It should have been his hour, but the Dark Lord had cradled the precious thing in his hands alone. Rodolphus was the new patriarch, with a new wife... and such a wife! But he was not permitted to investigate the cradled cup either.

But Bella... Bella, with a mischievous smile that was half delight, half awe, placed her hands over those of the Dark Lord. She did this gently, so gently and slowly that it was exquisite. And the power from the small object, shining silver and perfect, poured through his hands, like the sun through a white curtain. She could almost see it, it was so potent, immediate, and tangible. It was dark and intoxicating, so strong that, even through his hands, she felt stunned by its white pure power. And at the power, her mouth and eyes opened unbidden, in wonder and reverence, her soul caught and carried away from her for that moment.

Nothing would be more beautiful, and she sealed the secret of the little cup in her heart, their hope, their last chance always hidden waiting, through time until that time was right. The Dark Lord would always have this portal back to the world, whatever happened, whatever befell them.

The Lestrange brothers, in tandem, cast the Geminio spells, the spells that would protect it, the spells of white hot fire. But Bella stood silhouetted in the doorway, her face still lit with pure power. And afterwards her smile was triumph. For they had been entrusted with a secret that would preserve their world.


End file.
